Première rencontre
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: Hinata écrit une lettre à Sasuke pour le faire revenir, et elle a une drôle de façon de s'y prendre... le jour ou ils se sont rencontrés, le pourquoi du comment, et le mystèrieux pouvoir d'Hinata. one-shot sasuhina, avec un soupçon de naruhina


**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan

**Disclaimer : **Hinata, Sasuke et Naruto (même enfant !) ne m'appartiennent pas ! mamie hyû-hyû, si... héhéhé !

**Couple :** Même si ça ce voit pas... sasuhina '

**Note :** Ben... un petit one-shot que j'ai fait pour m'amuser (tu t'amuse bizarrement ma vieille... **Eh oh !**) donc voilà !

**Première rencontre**

A Sasuke,

lis bien avant de te poser des questions.

Enfant, mon monde se limitait à l'immense bâtiment qu'était la demeure principale des hyûga. Depuis la mort de ma mère l'été de mes cinq ans, le clan n'avait eu de cesse de nous surprotéger ma sœur et moi. Quasiment personne n'avait eu la chance ne serait-ce que de nous apercevoir un jour dans un couloir, alors que nous avions échappé à mamie hyû-hyû, notre gouvernante attitrée. Ainsi donc, jusqu'à mes huit ans, le monde avait été pour moi un inconnu. Les seules personnes que j'avais côtoyées étaient mon père, Neji que j'avais entraperçu quelques fois après la mort de mon oncle Hyzashi, Hanabi bien sûr, et puis mamie hyû-hyû. Cette dernière avait toujours été gentille avec moi, m'enseignant tout ce qu'elles pouvait, et s'occupant de ma sœur comme une mère -la mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue- l'aurait fait. Mis à part ça, je m'entraînais la plupart du temps au combat avec mon père, qui était vraiment très exigeant. Il existe une coutume ancestrale dans notre clan, qui consiste à faire sauter aux enfants la première classe de l'académie ninja afin de prouver notre supériorité au sein du village. Autant te dire que je ne faisais pas exception à la règle.

Ainsi, quelle n'avait pas été ma joie le jour ou mon père m'avait annoncé qu'en l'occasion d'une fête au village, j'étais autorisée à l'accompagner ! Pendant que mamie hyû-hyû avait noué mon kimono de cérémonie, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de bouger dans tout les sens, fébrile, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'on me cachait depuis si longtemps.

« -Ne bouge donc pas temps, on dirait un asticot ! » avait répliqué ma chère nounou en riant.

J'étais encore loin de m'imaginer qu'elle mourrait d'un infarctus quelques mois plus tard.

Lorsque la lourde grille de fer s'était ouverte dans un grincement de rouage, c'est à peine si j'avais réussi à retenir mon cœur de bondir dans ma poitrine. Le spectacle qui s'était offert à mes yeux m'avait alors bouleversé. Pour tout être humain, une rue animée peut sembler dénuée d'intérêt, banale… mais, dans ma tête d'enfant, cela valait toutes les merveilles du monde. Serrant doucement la main rugueuse de mon père, j'avais été entraînée dans le tourbillon de la foule qui se pressait vers le centre du village. C'était une fête toute simple, mais qui restera gravée dans mon cœur à jamais. La suite te paraîtra sans doute plus intéressante.

Te rappelles-tu le petit parc près de la rivière ? Cet endroit ou toi et les autres vous êtes amusés tant de fois à dégringoler du toboggan ou à sauter du tourniquet. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance.

Ce jour-là, en passant devant cette aire de jeu, un petit garçon blond jouait gaiement avec les autres.

« -Père, puis-je aller jouer avec eux ? » avais-je risqué.

Mais il avait affiché une mine dégoûtée en voyant qui se trouvait là.

« -Il y a ce monstre là-bas, ce petit gamin aux yeux bleus, alors non. » avait-il murmuré à l'oreille de mamie hyû-hyû.

Connais-tu l'esprit de contradiction ? Lorsqu'on interdit à un enfant de faire quelque chose, son envie de désobéir est multipliée. L'enfant est un être curieux, le savais-tu ? Bien que timide, je n'échappais pas à le règle pour autant. Ainsi, dès le départ, Naruto-kun avait été pour moi un moyen de contrer mon père, de me donner le courage de l'affronter. Mon attirance pour lui n'a depuis fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que je le découvrais. Néanmoins, beaucoup de questions me sont restées sans réponses jusqu'à ce jour.

Bref, mamie hyû-hyû m'avait ensuite expliqué en long en large et en travers une excuse complètement bidon, et mon père m'avait traîné sur un petit chemin poussiéreux qui longeait la rivière. En cette fin d'après-midi, le soleil luisait doucement à la surface de l'eau, colorant les vaguelettes de rouge, d'orange, de violet... Et j'en passe. Mais alors que nous passions devant un petit ponton, je t'ai aperçu. C'était la toute première fois, et j'ai senti naître dans mon cœur un sentiment qui m'est encore inconnu. Tu me tournais le dos, mais ton cœur blessé criait si fort qu'il m'était impossible de l'ignorer et de passer mon chemin. Je me suis alors arrêtée, comme immobilisée, et j'ai écouté la triste mélodie de ton être. Tu sais, même si je l'ai caché aux autres, je peux bien te le dire : j'ai un pouvoir très particulier. Je lis dans le cœur des gens. Avec le temps, il s'est un peu estompé, peut-être suis-je moins réceptive… mais je le sens encore au fond de moi. Ce jour-là, tu avais l'air si petit, si fragile, et pourtant si froid, si haineux… mais je n'avais pu approfondir plus longtemps mon analyse de toi, car mon père m'avait serré la main un peu plus fort avant de me tirer de force chez nous.

Durant toute la nuit, mon esprit fut tourné vers toi, pauvre petit perdu dans son flot de pensée. L'histoire pourrait se terminer là, mais cette longue lettre pour toi n'aurait servi à rien.

Écoutes bien…

La nuit était presque tombée quand le petit garçon blond vit ses camarades s'éloigner vers leurs parents, lui tournant le dos. Attristé par les regards haineux qu'on lui lançait, il s'éloigna, tête basse, sur le chemin de poussière. Tout en marchant, il remarqua un autre enfant qui, comme lui, contenait sa rage contre ce monde injuste. Celui-ci était assis sur un petit ponton de bois face à la rivière. Le regard doux bleu azur rencontra le regard dur noir corbeau. Puis, chacun se détourna en grimaçant. Pourtant… un sourire apparut subrepticement, tel une fleur qui s'ouvre au soleil, et se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

Sais-tu ce que signifiait ce sourire ?

« Je ne suis pas seul dans ce monde… »

Pourquoi t'ai-je écrit cette lettre ?

Parce que, tant qu'on a quelqu'un sur qui compter, on ne peut pas se perdre.

Ne perds pas ton plus cher ami,

ou je serais obligée de te tuer.

Hinata


End file.
